clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 8 - Good Impressions
Good Impressions is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Rockhopper, and is the eighth episode in Chapter 1: Fair Share. During this adventure, the player revisit the Penglantian plaques and create copies of them in order to discover information on the lost treasures. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 7 - Walk of Stars and be at least Rockhopper rank 4. Plot The adventure starts with the player talking to Rockhopper, who has an idea as to what the plaques discovered during the previous adventure, and tells the player that a book worm is needed, and to ask Aunt Arctic if she knows of any. After the player goes and talks to her, Aunt Arctic says an old book will be needed for a worm, and that she recently lost one while using the zipline at the Coconut Cove. The player must head there and reach the floating deck by either using the zipline or jumping from the small island, and then recover the "Sherlock's Adventures" book on the deck. Aunt Arctic informs that in order to get the book worm out, it needs to be shaken, and suggests jumping on the airbag on the small island. After jumping a few times, the worm is shaken out, and Rockhopper tells the player to use it as bait for a squid, as part of his plan. The player must then go to the fishing dock at the Beacon Boardwalk and fish for a squid using the worm. After it is caught, it immediately yields squid ink, and Rockhopper requests the ink be brought to him. Once it is brought back Rockhopper reveals his plan: use the ink to make copies of the plaques so they can be pieced together. In order to accomplish this, he asks the player to use the pirate kit to spread squid ink on the plaques, then cover them with sails, and jump on them to make an impression in the sails. He gives the player three old sails, and the player must then head back to Coconut Cove, and do as Rockhopper says to make copies of the plaques. One plaque is by the shark teeth and SS Convenience, another is on the small island in the southwest, and another is near the Sea Caves entrance. After all three copies are made, Rockhopper requests the player bring them to the Migrator. After they are brought back Rockhopper looks them over, but has no clue as to what the symbols mean. However, he states he will not give up, and that the way to the treasures will be found. The adventure is then complete, and the player receives the blueprint for the Squid Lid, 100 coins, and 150 Rockhopper XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 140 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 150. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2016